


Just Another Asshole

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Asshole

You went through your last texts to Oliver. None which got replies. You stopped sending them a few days ago, realizing it had been weeks. Maggie kept asking for him, but Clay told her to stop, seeing how a flicker of pain would cross your face. You thought he would be someone in your life, but you figured a Queen was meant to party, not spend Saturdays watching cartoons or playing video games. He got bored, and moved on. 

Maggie was playing in her room, and Clay was playing video games one Wednesday afternoon when you texted Tommy.  _ Would you and Laurel like to come with me tomorrow to find out what I’m having?  _

_ Duh! Yes please!  _ He instantly responded.  _ Laurel has been begging me to ask but I didn’t want to pressure you.  _ He sent another. 

You smiled softly at that, chuckling.  _ Well, my appointment is tomorrow at 9. Come over for breakfast?  _

_ We’ll be there! :)  _

* * *

“What’s got you looking so happy?” Oliver chuckled, looking at his best friend.

“Y/N invited us to the gender reveal ultrasound.” Tommy smiled. “We’re going to her place for breakfast, and then on to that.” He told him, looking forward to it. “Maggie keeps talking to her belly, asking the baby to please be a girl.” He chuckled. “Laurel has a million plans for a baby shower.” He smiled. "She's just waiting for Y/N to give her the go ahead to plan." 

Oliver smiled softly at that, nodding. On his phone were unread texts from you from over the weeks. 

“She’s been having a hard time.” Tommy told him. “But I think this will help.” He said honestly. “Heard you’ve been ignoring her?” He’d been avoiding bringing it up, but it was getting hard now.

Oliver bit his cheek instantly. “She said that?” He asked. 

Tommy shrugged. “Not those exact words, but it’s pretty damn clear.” He told him. “What’s going on? Maggie misses you, Clay is ‘not surprised’. Said you said you’d play games with him another time, and then never did. Apparently...Mark used to do the same thing.”

Oliver rubbed his jaw. “No, I just got busy.” He told him. “And by then it was just easier to keep away.” He said easily. 

“For some reason I don’t believe that. You used to read to Maggie, and check under her bed for monsters. You’re telling me you haven’t had any texts or calls about her?” 

Oliver looked down. “I haven’t read them.” He admitted. 

Tommy stared at him. “Wow.” He scoffed. “You really are ignoring her. Why?!”

“It’s not my life, Tommy.” He hated that he put it that way. “You know me.” He sighed. 

Getting up, Tommy finished his drink. “Good job being just another asshole to her, and breaking a four year old’s heart. Real nice.” He snapped, walking out.

Oliver sagged and leaned against the bar, rubbing over his face. Glancing at his phone, he finally started to read the texts, seeing as they got farther apart until they stopped. His heart hurt and it sucked more since he wasn’t used to that feeling. Licking his lips, he wasn’t sure what the hell to do. Then he thought of the kids and it got even worse. He’d really pushed them away, and that wasn’t fair. He cared about them, and forced himself not to act on that. 

He sighed and rushed out, coming up with a plan. 

* * *

You were cleaning up after dinner when there was a knock at the door. Raising an eyebrow, you went to answer it. “Oh, he does remember we exist.” You said sarcastically when you opened the door to see Oliver.

Oliver winced and held out a mix of two dozen flowers. “I’m sorry.” He told you. “I really am.” He sighed. “I was an ass.”

You sighed and took them. “Thank you.” You motioned to come in. “Maggie! Oliver’s here.” 

Oliver wasn’t surprised when he did hear her running in. “Oliver!” She beamed, hugging his legs. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you more.” He lifted her. “I’m sorry I’ve been away.” He said gently. “I should have called.” He reached into his pocket. “I got you something.”

She gasped and held out her hand. You watched, chewing on your lip. You hoped that he wouldn’t be the type to disappear, and try to buy your forgiveness. You wouldn’t let them do that to the kids either. You walked away from a shitty marriage years too late, but at least that gave you your kids. You wouldn’t stay in a shitty friendship.

Maggie squealed at the present. “Thank you!” It was a simple little stuffed dog, but she hugged it close. “You got me a doggy!”

He smiled. “Hoping he can help you cuddle at night.” He told her as he kicked the door shut behind him. “And keep the monsters away when I can’t.”

“Will you come back?” She asked cutely. “And not stay away?” She pouted, hugging his neck. 

Oliver’s heart hurt and he squeezed her. “I’ll be around more.” He promised her, his eyes going to you. You sighed and looked at the flowers. “I hear you’re finding out if you’re gonna have a brother or sister tomorrow.”

“Yeah! I want a sister!” She beamed. 

Clay came out, headphones around his neck. “Oh, hi.” He blinked. 

“Hey, buddy.” Oliver told him. “I came to apologize for being gone a while.” He told him. “I got you something.” He pulled a card from his pocket. “It’s a year on XBox live.” 

Clay dropped his jaw. “Dude, thank you!” He hugged his side. “This is awesome!” 

“Can I talk to you Oliver?” You asked. “Alone?”

Oliver set down Maggie and walked over as the kids ran off. “I am sorry.” He said again. “I shouldn’t have stayed away.” 

“And I don’t want you to think you can  _ buy _ forgiveness.” You told him, motioning him to follow you into the kitchen. “I told you before, I don’t want you just buying us things.” You reminded him of the first day in the apartment.

“I know. These were apology gifts.” He explained. “I promise I won’t disappear again, I’ll answer your texts, and I won’t buy forgiveness when I’m an ass.” He told you, watching as you put the flowers in water.

“Okay. If you say so.” Your walls were up. You weren’t going to get your hopes up. 

“I’ll prove it to you.” He added. “Let me show you?” He asked.

You sighed and looked at him. “How?” You leaned your hands on the counter behind you. “How can you show me?”

He searched your eyes. “By letting me in.” He said softly.

You bit your lip, letting your shoulders drop. “And if you hurt us again?” Your voice wavered, your hand rubbing your very tiny bump.

“I won’t.” He said so confidently, you nearly believed him on the spot. “I may be a jerk at times, but I keep my promises.” He hated that he’d made you pull away from him so badly. “Let me take it day by day.” 

You shrugged a shoulder. “Okay. One more chance. Only because the kids love you so much.” You sighed. “And Maggie asks for you. A lot. Like, as soon as she wakes up.” You told him, hearing little feet making their way towards the kitchen. 

“We play now?” Maggie crashed into Oliver’s legs per usual. “Laurel got me a new tea set.”

Oliver gasped. “Did she? I make the best tea you know.” He offered her his hand. “Take me to your room?” He smiled. She tugged as hard as she could and led him away. 

You sighed heavily, really hoping he’d change. You couldn’t deal with another fallout. You looked at the flowers and pulled out your phone, texting Laurel.  _ Is Oliver possible of changing? He showed up with flowers, and something for each of the kids. Making promises not to disappear again. _

She took a moment.  _ He rarely apologizes so I would consider it sincere.  _

Hearing that honestly helped.  _ Thank you. _ You heard Maggie laughing and sighed. You really hoped he kept his promise. For the sake of your kids. They adored him, and he had helped with them losing their father, moving, and adjusting. 

You sat down, eyeing the flowers with a small smile. Letting out a soft sigh, you eagerly looked forward to the next day. You let that drive your emotions for the rest of the day. 

Oliver stayed until both kids were asleep and came to sit by you on the couch. You let out a yawn, and he chuckled. "You're tired, and you're still out here watching TV?" 

"Just this last episode!" You nudged him.

“If you say so.” He smiled. "So, are you hoping for a boy, or a girl?" He asked.

You tilted your head. “I’m not sure. I really want them to be healthy.” You shrugged. "At one point, I really wanted a handful of kids. Then they always fought, and things went south with Mark. So I didn't even think I'd have anymore."

“You’re a great mom.” He told you. “This one will turn out good, too.” He smiled. “Is it too soon to ask for a feel?” 

"For them kicking? I haven't felt it from the outside just yet." You smiled back. "And thanks. There are days I feel like anything like a great mom."

He nodded. “I’m sorry. I know it’s hard.” He said gently. "Tomorrow after your appointment, can I take everyone to celebrate?"

"I have work, Oliver, but thank you." You told him. 

“We can be a little late.” He looked at you hopeful. "You do work for me." He reminded you. 

You shook your head. "I don't want people talking at work." You shrugged. "If you're that insistent, just get dinner. I'm sure the kids would like that." 

He nodded. “Okay.” He looked back at the TV. At least you weren’t telling him no altogether. “Do you want me to stay a while?” He offered. “At least to watch the rest of your show with you?” He glanced at you for a second.

You thought for a moment. “Okay. That’s fine.” You agreed, having missed his company.

He smiled widely and scooted just slightly closer to you. His arm was on the back of the couch, his feet on the coffee table.

You blushed slightly, enjoying the feeling of him close by. You found yourself leaning against him, your eyes getting heavier. He gently rubbed your arm, making you fall asleep completely. He chuckled lightly, and managed to move to lift you in his arms. You nuzzled to him cutely and he grinned. He carried you to your room and laid you down in your side. He eyed your features for a moment. He smiled at your barely there bump before covering you up. 

He took a deep breath and got his stuff together before leaving. He was excited to see you again tomorrow. And to find out what you were having He’d give you a nice dinner too. 

* * *

Waking up in your bed, you were confused as hell. When did you go to bed? You blinked and racked your brain, figuring you had fallen asleep on the couch. Did Oliver carry you? That was the only thing that made sense. You blushed at the thought. Then you remembered you were hours away from finding out if you were having another boy, or another girl. You quickly got up to get dressed so you could get the kids ready. You wouldn't tell them about the dinner with Oliver, wanting it to be a surprise. 

Maggie was excited and had her clothes on already, despite them being mismatched. You giggled, shaking your head. “We’ll go with that today I guess.” You smiled at her. “You’re so cute.” You told her. 

“I am!” She giggled and hugged your legs. “Is Oliver coming over again today?” She asked.

“I’m not sure.” You told her softly. “We can ask him tonight okay?” You offered. "For now, I need to brush your hair."

“Okay! Do it pretty! For sister!” She bounced. “She’s gonna be so pretty!” She beamed up at you.


End file.
